Rebecca (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Rebecca= |-|Joseph= 1= |-| 2= Summary Rebecca is a witch villain appearing in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record and in its 2020 anime adaptation, where her name is spelled Rebekka. Rebecca first appeared in Another Story chapter 3-2 where she fought Mami and Kaede, but she has also made several other appearences in the game, being fought by many magical girls, whom usually have to team up to defeat her. The reason why she has appeared many times in the game is hinted in the first Magia Record Archive, where it is stated that although Josephs are fostering their master Rebecca, they’re doomed to become the ones being fostered when they evolve into a witch. This implies that in the game, magical girls don't fight Rebecca multiple times, but they also fight Rebecca's familiars who evolved into the witch herself. Rebecca was also redesigned significantly in the anime, in particular her face and cape were altered, along with her colors being dulled. She took control of the bus which was supposed to go to the Satomi Medical Center and brainwashed all of the passengers but Iroha, sending them to her labyrinth with a portal. Iroha entered Rebecca's labyrinth to save those people and met another magical girl, Kaede Akino; the two magical girls were about to be defeated by Rebecca, but they were saved by Momoko and Rena. After being boosted by Rena's Connect, Momoko attacked the witch with a very powerful attack, but Rebecca survived it, turned herself into a wool ball and attacked Iroha and Kaede. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Rebecca, Joseph (Rebecca's familiars) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Sheep Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Caprine Physiology, Multiple Eyes, Wool Mimicry and Spin Dash (Can turn herself into a wool ball and can spin to attack her enemies), Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Berserker Mode (When one of her familiars is defeated, she becomes filled with panic and goes on a rampage), Statistics Amplification Defense, Counter, Vibration Manipulation, Danmaku (Can fire multiple purple eyes at once), Vehicular Manipulation and Technopathy (Changed a bus' sign with runes saying: "To Rebekka". She also manipulated a motorcycle and changed its license plate with runes saying "Caldwell 99"), Illusion Creation (Her labyrinth contains multiple illusionary sheeps and optical illusions), Transmutation and Color Manipulation (Turned the bus passengers into puppets and changed their colour), Explosion Manipulation (Can use explosive eyes to attack), Thread Manipulation and Adhesive Manipulation (Can use threads to stick and bind her enemies), Milk Generation (As a sheep, she should have this powers. Her familiars Joseph also use to talk about the quality of the current year's cheese, so it is very likely that they can make cheese with Rebecca's milk), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Joseph can shoot blasts of dark energy). Resistance to the followings: Sleep Manipulation (There is no moment, neither day or night that she closes all of her eyes at the same time), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Created and controlled a labyrinth containing a starry sky) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than Iroha and Kaede. Shouldn't be much slower than Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Survived an attack from Momoko after the latter was boosted by Rena's Connect) Stamina: Limitless (Rebecca doesn't need to sleep or rest) Range: Tens to hundreds of meters w/ explosive eyes, higher w/ her Witch Kiss. Interstellar w/ her barrier Standard Equipment: Grief Seed, Explosive Eyes Intelligence: Below Average, higher w/ her familiars (Rebecca's familiars can use their horns to signal one another when they see a human inside their labyrinth and can talk about the quality of the current year's cheese in their free time) Weaknesses: Rebecca is scared of everything, and has never gone outside of her fence. Gallery rebecca2.jpg|Rebecca's appearence in the game. Episode2_Rebekka.jpg|Rebecca's appearence in the anime. rebecca3.jpg|Rebecca's description. rebecca4.jpg|Joseph's description. 208.jpg|Rebecca in the Magia Archive. 209.jpg|Joseph in the Magia Archive. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4